


Losing My Religion

by AudreyRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, the guy who 'kidnaps' tony in iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark attempted to escape his captors. Keyword attempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Religion

Tony's dark eyes fell shut as they talked around him. About him? At him? He wasn't sure anymore. The mini reactor in his chest was loud in his ears. He swallowed as one of the men pressed against his back. He was shaking as his pants where shoved down. He bit down on the inside of his lip as he was pushed onto all fours.

He knew what was coming. He couldn't fight anymore, he was exhausted. He bit back a sob rough, dry fingers shoved their way inside of him. Stretching and scissoring him as much as they saw fit. His head fell forward, his arms trembled as he waited.

His skin was paler than normal, bruises littered across his whole body along with welts, scratches and bites. Tears stung his eyes, but he kept them hidden. Suddenly the fingers were gone and he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

He was shoved into with just as much dry roughness as before. A cry of pain caught in the back of his throat. Hands larger than his face gripped his narrow hips, roughly holding him in place. The hips slammed against his ass at a quick rough pace.

Tears leaked from his eyes, his arms giving out. His body couldn't take the constant abuse any longer. He could feel everything shutting down slowly. He could faintly hear shouting and maybe shooting? Behind him a loud moan and he was being pulled out of. He felt spurts of cum across his back and ass.

As soon as his hips were released his body collapsed completely. His eyes blinked open slowly. His vision as dark around the edges and growing darker. Shouts and gunfire sounded closer as his eyes fell shut. He could hear things moving around him and he felt hands on him.

"Tony?"

He couldn't force his eyes open at the familiar voice. He fell into the darkness and the last thing he heard where the frantic yelling.

"I think we're losing him..."


End file.
